Love With A Jerk
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Tyson and Daichi are registering for the tournament! With Kai by his side, Tyson can't loose! But where's Kai? Will Tyson be able to admit his feelings before the tournament? crappy summary, i know! KaiTyson (complete)


Beyblade: Love With A Jerk

notes: don't owe beyblade! This is a one-shot! Here it is...

"Hey Tyson!" A voice cried as Tyson looked to see who was calling him, "Daichi, what is it that you want?" Tyson asked angrily. "Who's your partner?" Daichi asked smirking, "ahh! Since when do I need a partner?!" Tyson asked shocked. "Since you have to register for the beginning rounds of the championships, what were you thinking Tyson?" Kenny's voice asked.

Tyson sighed as he looked at him, "I guess I wasn't thinking right huh? But you know, I can still win without one," he said smiling. Kenny shook his head, "without Max and Ray on the team, you still need to find a partner. If you don't, you can't compete and you'll be disqualified," Kenny said as Tyson gasped. "Three minutes till registration closes to sign up!" The announcer cried, "did you sign up chief?" Tyson asked him.

Kenny nodded, "the only thing that I'm worried is you two. You still have two and a half minutes left," Kenny said as Tyson looked at his watch. "Trying to wait for your partner, eh Tyson?" Daichi asked smirking, "for your information, I am! This isn't funny Daichi! Where the heck is Kai?!" Tyson sked angrily as he looked around. "While your looking around, I'm going to register," Daichi said smirking as he was about to go and leave the group.

"Oh no your not! I'm going first!" Tyson snapped as he and Daichi ran to the regisitration desk, "those two never quit," Hilary said as Kenny saw and smiled. "Those two are like brothers, huh?" Kenny said as Hilary smirked, "I gess your right about that," she said. In the registration desk, "my name's Daichi and I need to sign up quickly!" Daichi cried to the man.

"No way! I'm signing up first! So my name's Tyson!" Tyson cried angrily, "there's still lots of times for you two sign up. If you can just wait a minute and slow down a bit," the man began. "These two won't stop at anything," a voice said suddenly, they both turned around and saw Kai standing there with his arms crossed. "Kai! It's about time you got here!" Tyson cried running to him, "took you long enough. What's up with that?" Daichi asked him.

"I have some important business," Kai replied, "it doesn't matter! As long as your here, we can win the tournament!" Tyson cried excitedly. "Uh Tyson, I never heard you talk like that to me before," Kai said surprised as Tyson blushed looking down, "hey, how come your face is all red Tyson?" Daichi asked as Tyson glared at him angrily.

"It's none of your business Daichi!" Tyson cried surprised, "oh? Why are you so excited to see me Tyson? Why can't you be with Daichi instead? Tell me," Kai said as Tyson gulped. "Yea Tyson, tell us," Daichi said as Tyson growled, "if you wann know, than here!" Tyson snapped as he grabbed Kai and kissed him fully on the lips.

Daichi blinked in surprised as he saw the scene, "I'm outta here! After I register!" He cried going back to the man. After the kiss, "Tyson?" Kai asked as he looked at him. "Listen, since I first met you by the bridge, I've falling in love with you. Even though you were a jerk by than," Tyson said smirking as Kai glared at him, "thanks for your opinon. But I do love you also dragon," Kai said as Tyson blushed at the new nickname Kai gave him.

"One minute left to register!" The announcer cried, "ahh! Did Daichi left and registered already?!" Tyson asked looking around, "he probably did," Kai said as he held Tyson's hand. "That jerk! His so gonna get it!" Tyson cried as he ran to the registration desk, "name's Tyson and this is Kai," Tyson said as the man nodded and began to look for there names. Tyson smiled as he looked at Kai, why do I feel like this for him? Oh well! As long as I'm in love with a strong, handsome, protective guy! That's all I've got! Tyson thought smiling.

end...

me: how was it?

tyson: that was it?

kai: why? do you want more?

me: it's based on last saturday's new episode

ray: actually it was today's episode

me: oh yea! No! yesterday's you mean

ray: same thing!

kai: shut up will yea?

tyson: calm down babe. review and update!!!


End file.
